A Lover's Help
by Psyco At Death's Door
Summary: KakashiXIruka: Kakashi is wounded and needs Iruka to help him heal but is Iruka the one in need of help? [Contians yaoi]
1. Sad Beginings

Iruka glanced across the plain field looking for his companion. He was there; he saw a form with white hair making his way toward him. Iruka's eyes light up with excitement. He sprinted toward the far away figure but was soon greeted by feeling of anxiety as he saw the figure drop to its knees, then to the ground. Iruka ran fasted and approached Kakashi.

His clothes were soaked with blood.

"Kakashi!" Iruka said in an apprehensive way as he flipped Kakashi over so he was lying on his back. Kakashi's visible eye was closed but opened faintly to see Iruka's vexed face.

"Iruka... this... is the end... for me" Kakashi struggled to say every world.

"No you'll be okay-" he was cut off by Kakashi's voice.

"I... don't want to... die now... or like this... but at least... I've had a good life... not very long but..." Kakashi's eye closed.

"Kakashi..."

"Please... tell my team... that I might be... late tomorrow..." he chuckled slightly. Iruka's eyes were welling up with tears "But... sincerely... tell them..." Kakashi trailed off.

Iruka placed a quivering hand over Kakashi's cold face. There was no warmth coming from under his mask. Iruka shivered in fear and regret.

"Kakashi... Kakashi..."

There was no answer this time.

"Kakashi! No this can't be the end...no Kakashi...KAKASHI!"

Tears were poring down his face now.

"God... why...why now... why him..."

His face was hot with the throbbing pain of losing his a loved one.

"He was my friend...the best friend anyone could ask for please god don't let this be the end...please..."

He sat back feeling hollow and cold. If he were to describe how he felt this moment in one word he would have to say empty. 


	2. Going Home

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in Naruto.  
Thank for the reviews... .

...XX...

Kakashi awoke the next morning in the hospital. The sun from the window was shining on his face as if he had been granted a new life more perfect then the previous life; and as if the last life was a life shrouded in the darkest of shadows.

He tried to get up but he halted at the stabbing pain in his stomach and he felt light headed.

"You shouldn't get up you've lost a lot of blood" a voice came from the corner of the white room.

Kakashi's eye darted to the young man in the corner.

"I...Iruka...?" Kakashi said with a weak smile.

Iruka got up out of his chair he had rested in most of the night. "So how do you feel."

"I've been... eh... better..." He said shifting into an up right position. "What... happened...cough"

"The mission or why you're still alive?"

"Did think... of the second one... but why am I... now that you mention it."

"Well as you probably know you had a huge hole in your torso... but that is taken care of thanks to of Tsunade." Iruka said walking up to the bed Kakashi was on. "You'll probably be a bit sore for the next few weeks...but you'll be staying at my place for a while because I know how much you hate the hospital."

"Thanks, but you shouldn't have to deal with a burden like me."

"Oh it's no trouble at all."

Later that day at Iruka's House...

Iruka helped Kakashi into bed.

Iruka smiled but it soon faded into a concerned expression.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked as Iruka's eye started to water.

"I thought you were dead and I realized that I would really be lost if you were gone."

Kakashi looked at Iruka with caring eyes. "It's alright I'm okay now..." He said with a false smile that faded quickly. Iruka wiped a tear from his face trying to keep his composure but soon lost it as Kakashi leaned over and rapped his arm around him and patted his back.

Later that night Iruka brought in a tray of food to Kakashi and sat down next to him; they ate in silence. As they finished and Iruka picked up the tray and started to get up but was stopped by an arm pulling him back by his waist. Kakashi pulled him down on to the bed and pinned him to the bed.

Iruka gazed up into Kakashi's.

Sorry To cut it short but I wanted to get this out pretty early what do you think. 


	3. Getting Better Sort Of

Kakashi gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. Iruka's face became a bright shade of crimson. Their eyes meet: Kakashi's eyes were full of lust but Iruka's eyes were those of passion with a glaze of worry over them.

The kiss broke as Kakashi lustfully ripped of Iruka's shirt and started nipping at Iruka's collarbone. Iruka breathed in the Kakashi's wondrous smell; he smelled like clean bed sheets with a hint of something like Axe. Kakashi started affectionately licking up and down Iruka's torso.

Iruka's hands were starting to move up and down Kakashi's bandaged sides as Iruka looked into his lover's eyes. Kakashi winced reacting to the sudden pain coming from under his bandages as Iruka put his hand on his ribs.

"Sorry... we shouldn't be doing this while your in this state. Besides I'm to take care of you not put you in pain." Iruka said shyly

Kakashi looked at him disappointed.

"You should get some rest." Iruka said with concern in his eyes as the lust faded -----------------------------

It was late in the evening that next day; the sun was starting to set over the mountains. The somewhat melted snow on the ground was being replaced by a new cost that was falling from the gray sky. Iruka looked out onto the porch at Kakashi who was wearing nothing but his mask and a pair of black pants. The chuunin hurried out to the porch.

"Kakashi what are you doing out her you're going to catch a cold anyway you're not even suppose to be out of bed none the less out in this weather."

"Don't worry so much, I'm fine I was just getting a little fresh air. I love winter don't yo-" He was cut short by Iruka's angered voice.

"You may be strong but you're not as strong as you think. Look now your wounds have opened." Iruka said gesturing to the bandages that display a bright red color that bleed though the white gaze-like cloth. "Here let me change those for you and then you have to get some rest.

Iruka helped Kakashi onto the bed and left to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. When he came back Kakashi was already unwrapping the bandages from his torso.

"Don't worry I'll take care of that" Iruka said sitting on the bed next to him and continued unwrapping were Kakashi had left off. Kakashi watched as Iruka nursingly took care of him. But started to get a little excited when Iruka unknowingly leaned a little too far in his lap as he reached around Kakashi to rap the new bandages around him. Kakashi quickly put his hands on his crotch to hide a suddenly aroused member that he would rather Iruka not see. Iruka mistook this as just a normal action to simply put his hands on his lap.

"Kakashi could you raise your arms up for a second I need to finish dressing your wound."

Kakashi quickly shock his head and said "ummm... it's fine I'll finish it up."

"Don't be silly it's easier if I do it anyway I'm almost done."

"Nno... I'll-" He was cut short by Iruka's voice.

"It's okay gees it's like you're hiding something..."

'You don't know the half of it' Kakashi thought as Iruka pulled his arms up to Kakashi's own sides reveling a larger than usual bulge in his pants. Iruka blushed.

"Ehh... sorry I'll go get something for dinner while you finish up." Iruka said embarrassed enough for both of them and got off of the bed and quickly left the room not wanting to start anything sexual.

Iruka came back a while later with the food. Kakashi had finished with the first aid kit and had set it down on the floor next to the bed and was now sleeping. Iruka sat down next to him and put a caring hand over his bare forehead.  
--------------------------

Iruka left Kakashi at the house the next day to pick up some food and pain medication for Kakashi. When Iruka came back a few hours later he found Kakashi's right where he had left him.

"Hey Kakashi I got you some more medicine. Speaking of which It's time for you to take some."

"Really I don't think I need it."

"I know you're in pain, just take some."

"That stuff makes me drowsy anyway I'm fine look." Kakashi said sitting up and getting on to his feet on the floor next to bed but falling back down onto the bed taking the weight off his injured leg, Iruka looked at him smugly.

"See I told you."

Kakashi felt defeated and let down by his own limits. Iruka walked over to Kakashi and sat adjacent him.

"You know I got you something that might get you cheered up." Iruka pulled a small orange book from the grocery bag.

Kakashi's eyes light up with glee.

"Thanks Iruka, I've been meaning to get this for the past two weeks but they where always sold out."

Iruka wondered for a second about why they would be sold out of Make-Out Paradise before Kakashi dove on top of him despite the shooting pain. Kakashi stared rubbing his face against Iruka's much like a cat would.

Iruka laughed as Kakashi's white hair ticked his face.

"I see you getting back to normal."

Kakashi gave him a quick peek on the cheek through his mask. "I love you Iruka."

"I love you too."

Hearing this Kakashi took it as permission. He push Iruka down on the bed took off Iruka's shirt faster than Iruka could blink.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Iruka asked raising an eyebrow. Kakashi didn't say anything but ripped off his own shirt. "Don't get to worked up Kakashi... we're not doing anything too exotic or strenuous remember."

Kakashi paid no attention to him and pulled down his mask and kissed him passionately on the lips. Iruka placed his hands on Kakashi's hips trying to be careful of his injuries.

Kakashi let his right hand wander down to Iruka's pants. Iruka grabbed Kakashi hand before it penetrated his boxer. Iruka flipped Kakashi over so he himself was on top. Iruka left a trail of kiss down his abdomen and soon striped Kakashi of his pant so all that was his pulled down mask and a pair of black boxers.

Kakashi grabbed Iruka and slammed him against the wall but soon fell to his knees clutching his side with a yelp of pain.

"Kakashi!" Iruka knelt to the floor and helped him up.

"Kakashi are you okay?" Iruka said on the verge of panic.

"It's nothing... my side just... twinges a bit." Kakashi said struggling to say ever word.

"No I'm not taking any more chances, we're going to the hokage." Iruka said as Kakashi was still holding his side.

---------------

Sorry if this is confusing at all but If it does just tell me and I will explain. . 


	4. He Lost It

Outside the Tsunade's office.

Iruka was sitting in a chair outside the door. The door opened and Iruka jumped to see a very angry Tsunade approaching him.

"Is Kakashi alright? What wrong with him? Do I-"

Tsunade interrupted him "He'll be fine... I need to know a few things though."

"Okay what do you need to know?"

"He's been in bed the entire time he's been out of the hospital right?"

"Pretty much yeah." Iruka answered.

"Has he done anything that would take a lot of energy to do lately?"

"Ummm... n-no, nothing" Iruka lied.

"Yeah... are you sure?" She raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Yes... he hasn't done anything."

"Really because I'm pretty sure the fact that you brought him in, in nothing but his mask & underwear and an erection can say differently." Tsunade said smugly. "Well anyway, no more hanky-panky and give him two of these every six hours." She said handing him a container of pills.

"Now ironically the side-effect of those pills are that he may be a little more prone to be horny, delirious, and aggressive but the will instantly take care of the pain for him, so take my advise watch you're ass... literally." Tsunade said with a snicker.

Iruka walked into her office and saw Kakashi out cold on a couch.

"I'll get Asuma and Gai in here to help you get him home." Tsunade said leaving Iruka in the room alone with Kakashi.

Iruka brushed the hair out of Kakashi's face. Kakashi's non-sharingan eye open slightly.

"Hey Kakashi."

"What happened?"

"You passed out on the way here in the Hokage's office." Iruka took off his extra sweater and put it on Kakashi.

"Sorry Iruka." Kakashi looked at him with his tired eye.

"It's fine, Asuma and Gai are on their way here to help get you home."

Not long after he said that Gai and Asuma came through the door. They both were a little taken-a-back by the sight of Kakashi in nothing but boxers and a sweater when it was snowing outside.

Later...

The four of them right outside of Iruka's apartment as Iruka unlocked the door and let them all in. Iruka gave Kakashi two piles and they put him on the bed and Asuma, Gai, and Iruka all sat in the living room to have a sort chat and cup of hot tea before going back out into the cold snow.

"So what happened to my eternal rival now?" Gai said with a satisfied chuckle in his voice.

"Oh... there wounds from his previous mission."

Gai started a speech about his youth and something about Kakashi but honestly no one was listening. There conversation was cut short by the noise of footsteps. They all turned to see yet again Kakashi in nothing but boxers and his mask.

He sat in-between Iruka and Gai. They all sat in silence. "Err... your suppose to be in bed Kakashi."

"I couldn't sleep, I was lonely." Kakashi pulled a make-out paradise out from behind his back.

"What the hell where did that come from?" Asuma said wondering where he had been keeping it.

"Iruka got it for me." Kakashi said putting his arm around Iruka. "Which reminds me I didn't finish thanking him."

"Ummm... Kakashi why don't we get you back to bed?"

"Only if you're coming too." Kakashi said with a lustful look in his eyes. "By the way where's Pakkun?" Kakashi said completely off the subject and started to look under the sofa and other odd places. All three of them looked at him with curiosity.

"It's because he's on a new medication." Iruka said. "The side effects make him delirious, horny, and aggressive."

"If you mind I think I'll be getting out of here before horny Kakashi pops up, I can deal with aggressive and delirious but I've seen horny Kakashi and it is not pretty." Asuma said.

Asuma got up and headed for the door with Gai shortly behind.

"Thanks Iruka for the tea and good luck with Kakashi."

The door closed and Iruka helped Kakashi to bed and shortly him see as it was getting late. Iruka had just dozed off before it seemed that Kakashi was waking him up.

"Iruka... Iruka are you up yet?"

"I am now..."

"Sorry but The pain medication is wearing off. Could you get me some more? I can barely move with out pain." Kakashi said timidly.

"Sure..." Iruka said getting out of bed and walking to the kitchen to get two more pills. He glanced at the clock and it read 2:27 and he had fell asleep at around 9:00.

Iruka made his way back to bed with the pills and a glass of water. Kakashi quickly took them and Iruka closed his eyes but not even 20 minutes later Kakashi whispered into Iruka ear "I love you, do you love me?"

"Wha- of coarse I do." Iruka answered sitting up in bed and looked at a concerned looking Kakashi. His white hair reflected some of the moonlight that was shining through the frosty window. "Why do you ask."

"But do you love me for who I am?" Kakashi asked now sounding a little depressed.

"Yeah that's one of your best qualities."

"Do you think I'm sexy?"

"...Yeah...why do you ask?" Iruka asked hesitantly.

Kakashi put his head on Iruka's lap so he was lying on his back and looking into Iruka's eyes. "Can we cuddle?"

"Sure." Iruka said with a smile. Kakashi pulled Iruka into a big huge and held him tight. Kakashi could smell Iruka's wonderful sent though his mask.

"Iruka you smell so good to me." Iruka smiled until he felt a hardening Kakashi on his leg. Kakashi pulled him closer before he could react to this surprise. Kakashi pushed his knee in-between his legs.

"Kakashi not now please. I'm tired."

"But you said you love me and you said you think I'm sexy. And I don't feel any pain this time. Come on. Please?"

"The answer is no."

Kakashi got on top of Iruka. Kakashi was on his hands and knees but with one hand holding both Iruka's hands down. With the other hand he was starting to undo Iruka's pants.

"Stop! What are you doing."

"You!"

"That's not what I meant" Iruka said very annoyed. "I'm sorry for this Kakashi but forgive me." Iruka swiftly kneed Kakashi right in the crotch. Causing Kakashi to curl up into the fetal possession as Iruka escaped to the kitchen.

----------------------

Please review... 


	5. Ooops

Iruka was in the kitchen and picked up the phone. Iruka paused. 'Who am I going to call, who could help me now? No one I'm along on this one unless...' he dialed the number for the Tsunade's office but then hung up before talking to anyone. 'Why who she want to have to come here in the middle of the night for this.'

"IRUKA! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!" Kakashi came around the corner eye were watering from the pain.

"I'm sorry I over reacted. Are you okay?"

"I think so, the pain killer is starting to numb the pain." Kakashi said still holding his crotch.

"Why don't we go back to bed..."

"I think I'm going to go out side."

"Kakashi you know you're suppose to be in bed."

"I guess you're right, but no more kneeing my balls please."

"Sorry again." Iruka walk ahead of Kakashi. Big mistake. Before they got to the bed Kakashi slammed Iruka onto the wall and kissed him passionately. Iruka gently push him away.

"Kakashi stop it not until you're better" Iruka said softly. Kakashi glared at him as he continued to the bed. Kakashi wasn't going give up yet. Kakashi peeked Iruka on the cheek and graced his hand over Iruka's jaw bone then sat him down on the bed and started to massage his shoulders. That was Kakashi's extreme measure; Iruka could never deny him after a relaxing massage. Kakashi rubbed Iruka's shoulders then with one hand on his solder and another just gracing Iruka's inner thigh. Kakashi started to kiss and nip his neck then gently picked him up and placed his back against the wall he push his crotch closer to Iruka's. He slowly started to edge closer to him until the only thing between them was a pair of boxers and a pair of pants. Kakashi started to caress his erection with Iruka's. Both of their attention snapped to the door to find a pissed looking Tsunade.

"Tsunade!" Iruka yelp.

'So close...' Kakashi thought.

"Kakashi bed! Iruka can I talk to you in the kitchen."

Iruka follow Tsunade to the kitchen as Kakashi madly got into bed.

KITCHEN

"Iruka if you can't control him he's going to have to stay in the hospital."

"I'm sorry Tsunade." Iruka looked down at the table. Their conversation continued for a half an hour when Kakashi becoming impatient and walk around the corner.

"Is that old bat gone yet Iruka-"

"BED NOW!" Tsunade yelled cause him to stop and turn around in less than a second and retorting that that's exactly where he was headed.

"Listen Iruka could you have someone else live here that would be able to help with this for the time being?" Tsunade said trying to find a solution for this problem.

"I don't think that's necessary-"

"But if things get worse have someone keep and eye on Kakashi. The last thing I need is for Kakashi to occupy more of my time. But if you need anything call me."

"Yes Tsunade. Thank you."

That night Iruka slept on the couch. The proceeding day was a cold dismal one. The snow was about a half a foot deep and the sky showed no sign of sunlight. Iruka stood staring out of the window with a board look on his face until he felt a familiar hand on his ass. Iruka jump a little at this.

"Guess who." Kakashi said grinning ear to ear.

"Hmmm… I don't know… could it be Kakashi? But wait he should be in bed."

"Kakashi said he is lonely and he wanted a certain dolphin to keep him company." Kakashi said in third person.

"Will Kakashi be good boy and keep his hands to himself?"

"Kakashi says he will try but he can't promise." Kakashi said hopefully.

"Well I don't want to have to put a naughty Kakashi in time-out."

"Maybe Kakashi wants to be punished." Kakashi said evilly while pinching Iruka's ass.

"Kakashi has to promise to be good."

"Kakashi promises." Kakashi said disappointed but still happy to have Iruka come to bed with him.

Kakashi wrapped his arm around Iruka's waist and pulled him to the bed. They were on the bed; Kakashi was holding Iruka possessively nuzzling his masked face into Iruka's warm neck.

"Iruka…" Kakashi said shyly.

"Yes Kakashi?"

"I… I never want to let you go."

"I never want to let you go either Kakashi."

Iruka fell asleep soon after but Kakashi was still awake. He got out of bed trying not to disturb Iruka and walked into the kitchen to get his new pain medication and water.

Iruka woke and hour later. Noticing Kakashi wasn't in bed he got up and look around his apartment. He started to panic when he found that Kakashi wasn't inside. Iruka ran outside calling for him. He saw a figure dressed in black lying about one hundred yards away.  
"Kakashi… KAKASHI!" Iruka ran toward Kakashi.

Iruka knelt down next to Kakashi and picked him up out of the snow. Kakashi was wearing a sweater, his mask, and some black pants. Not exactly snow friendly clothes. Iruka drug Kakashi back to the apartment. He placed him on the bed and tried to warm him up and to get him conscious.

"Kakashi… Kakashi…"

Kakashi stirred. "I-Iruka?"

"Kakashi," Iruka said happily.

"I was sleeping in the snow." Kakashi said obviously very confused.

After Kakashi became aware of his surroundings. Iruka got the first aid kit again and unwrapped Kakashi's bandages. Iruka cleaned out Kakashi's wounds with peroxide. Kakashi flinched a few times when the peroxide stung his exposed dermis. Kakashi was exhausted and fell asleep when Iruka was finish bandaging him up. Iruka pulled the blanket over Kakashi's shoulders. Kakashi was a handful to say the least. Iruka called Tsunade to get her to come by and make sure Kakashi was fine.

Tsunade arrived twenty minutes later. Iruka opened the door for his visitor.

"Is he okay?" Tsunade said coldly.

"Yes, but he's reacting to the drugs poorly but he doesn't feel any pain until they ware off."

"Good." Tsunade said. They got to the door and open the to find…

Okay reviewers now is the time for you to chose which Kakashi will be behind door # 1: Horny, delusional, or aggressive Kakashi. . ... I'm going to wait for around 25 to 30 review to post the next chapter just to give myself I little breather so keep reviewing thax everyone... 


	6. Get Over It

I don't own Naruto or any of the songs mentioned in this story. …Please keep reviewing…enjoy 

"Good." Tsunade said. They got to the door and open it.

"Good? How would him-m…?" Iruka stopped talking after seeing that Kakashi had undressed himself down to his boxers and mask (again) and had the song 'Discovery Channel' playing. (If you don't know this song, look it up.) Iruka had a growing blush on his face and put his hand over his face. Tsunade just blinked several times. Iruka and Tsunade backed out of the room and closed the door.

"He looks fine too me," Tsunade said. "But if I were you I'd stay away from him until the meds ware off." Tsunade left chuckling.

Iruka opened the bedroom door again the radio now had 'Hem of You're Garment' in performance. "Kakashi what are you doing now?"

"Trying to express my love for you," Kakashi said getting close to Iruka.

"You know always thinking about porn isn't a good thing."

"Don't reject me just yet I thought you were worried about me earlier. Please just for a little bit?"

"No Kakashi…"

"But I got ready for you and I turned the radio on."

"No."

"Please-" Kakashi stopped in mid sentence doubled over and clutched his side.

"Kakashi do you need more medication? But you shouldn't be in pain you had some just two hours ago."

Kakashi noticed Iruka starting to become suspicious of his secret plot grabbed him and threw him on the bed. He jumped on top of him and started wrestling with him laughing at all the fun they were having. Iruka started laughing too when he noticing Kakashi didn't mean any harm and was just playing. Iruka flipped them so he was on top.

"The great copy ninja has finally lost. IRUKA WINS!"

Kakashi did the same as Iruka so he was on top.

"Hey… no fair."

"Well I am the great copy ninja Hatake Kakashi." Kakashi started to slide one hand down the front of Iruka's pants.

"Hey! No, bad, copy ninja." Iruka shouted trying to push him away.

"Stop it Kakashi!" Iruka yelled stopping Kakashi hand from heading any more south. "What the hell Kakashi!"

"Come on Iruka." He said continuing to try to molest him to try to settle a small part of his horny self.

"I said no!"

"You said no that time we were at that party but we still did it anyway."

"You weren't on the verge of death the other day then!"

"I would barely call that on the verge of death!"

"I don't care, I'm not doing it! You're really getting to be a pain in the ass!"

"Iruka you don't mean that, anyway I know you like this."

"GET OFF ME!" Iruka said with one last push to get him away. Success! Iruka jumped off the bed.

"You're no fun!" Kakashi said pouting and crossing his arms.

"Now look you've gotten yourself all worked up." Iruka said pointing at Kakashi's aroused dick.

"Correction you got me worked up, just seeing you gets me worked up."

"Can you please just try to keep yourself under control!"

"Why do you think I'm uncontrollable?"

"No I think you can control yourself but you're being a child."

"I'll give you child!" Kakashi said getting off the bed, grabbing Iruka by the shirt, and threw him to the wall with strength that seemed to fit for an injured man.

"What else are you going to call me?"

"Bustard!" Iruka said standing up and punching Kakashi in the face. Kakashi quickly recuperated then kicked his stomach forcing him to go flying into the closet door. Iruka jumped off of the ground and kicked him right back but the only difference was Kakashi had a serious wound running from the middle of his stomach to his side. Kakashi yelped and coughed up blood into his mask.

"You have no idea what you're up against." Kakashi shouted holding Iruka's throat and push him to the wall. "I'm Hatake Kakashi! The Legendary Copy Ninja! The Mirror Eye Ninja! Kakashi of The Sharingan! I Know Over 1000 Jutsus! I Became A Genin At The Age of 5, A Chuunin At 6, And A Jounin At 13! I Was An ANBU Captain In My Early Teens! The Forth Hokage Trained Me! I Have Completed 197 D, 189 C, 413 B, 276 A, and 38 S Rank Missions! I…" Kakashi then fell to the floor.

"You really need to work on your bragging skills. But you are sexy as hell pissed!" Iruka rubbed his throat. He had stuck a hypodermic needle full of tranquilizers into his side that he had received from Tsunade in case of an emergency.

Later (again)…

"You really driving me insane with these call to check on Kakashi." Tsunade said sitting on the bed next to unconscious Kakashi.

"I sorry lady Tsunade." Iruka said feeling bad for calling her over for the second time that day.

"You know, you could have him fixed." She said smiling evilly.

"What!" Iruka said wide-eyed.

"It lowers testostrum really easy procedure, snip, snip he's done."

"NOWAY!"

"I could do it."

"HE'S NOT A DOG!"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow then leaned over the sleeping Kakashi and started scratching his stomach, which in response his leg started shaking vigorously.

"A lot of people have that reflex." Iruka said protectively.

"Okay… but I was only half serious about it. Oh and can you get me a bowl of hot water and a cloth." Tsunade said with a twisted smile on her face.

"Yes ma'am." Iruka left the room. Iruka sighed as he walked into the kitchen putting a kettle of water on the stove and got a cloth out of the cabinet. He walked by the picture of Kakashi and himself on their first date. They had gotten in to a photo booth and Iruka had saved it had wanted to frame it to save beloved memories. The first picture on the strip was of Kakashi putting two fingers above Iruka's head. In the second picture Iruka had flatten down Kakashi hair leaving it in his face. The third picture displayed Kakashi holding Iruka in his lap. The last showed that Kakashi had pulled down his mask to give Iruka a kiss on the cheek. That was the first time he had ever shown his face to Iruka. Iruka was woken out of his daydream by the screeching of a teakettle. Wiping a tear from his face he poured the hot water into a bowl and walk to the bedroom. Before reaching the room Iruka noticed a note taped to the door.

Dear Iruka,

Don't worry about Kakashi he's fine and what I did to him is not harming him in anyway. As a medical ninja I have come up with a jutsu to disguise someone without them having to use any chakra or energy. So don't worry. He will eventually change back to normal and this should help you keep him in control. In the mean time don't bother me again. Oh and watch it he bites.

-Tsunade

Iruka slowly opened the door. Kakashi was still sleeping. He was curled up under the covers so only his silver hair was showing. Tsunade was nowhere to be seen. Iruka walked to the bed. Iruka raised a curious hand to the sheets and ripped them down.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Iruka screamed and flew back into the near by bookshelf awakening Kakashi who jumped out of bed landing hard on the ground on all fours. "Oh My God!" Iruka said getting up from the ground staring at an abnormally large dog that resembled a white German Shepard. (I have four url's on my profile of what he looks like). At shoulder height he was three feet tall. His sharingan eye and scar were still there but his mask had ripped off when his snout was extended. He had whitish-silver fur with long thin legs. His snout was long and he was baring his large off white teeth.

'What the hell Iruka.' Kakashi thought but all that came out were very loud low pitch growl. Noticing the familiar sound of a dog coming from his own mouth and that he now could see a white snout protruding from his face. Kakashi sat and stared at the blank wall memorized trying to comprehend.

"Kakashi…" Iruka said stepping toward him. Kakashi barked loudly and snarled causing Iruka to flee from the room to give him a moment to get use to his temporary body. A few minutes later Kakashi walked out of the bedroom still fashioning the bandages around his waist but without the boxers he had somehow escaped from.

"Kakashi are you okay with this now," Iruka said standing from his chair.

Kakashi growl at him.

"Don't be mad at me this was all Tsunade!"

Kakashi made a snorting sound at him.

"Well the way you where acting, you brought this upon yourself!"

Kakashi barked obviously getting mad.

"What? What are you going to do?" Iruka said taunting him.

Kakashi walked to the couch and stood parallel to it.

"No."

Kakashi lifted his hind leg.

"Don't you dare."

Kakashi started to relieve himself on the couch.

"That's it!" Iruka shouted starting to run toward him.

--------------------------------

Sorry to all the people who wanted aggressive Kakashi to be behind door number one but I had to put him behind door number two… ' oh and behind door number three was a shocker. I was having sort of a creativity block but then looked at what Iruka said and thought it would be fun…. Sorry if you liked it more serious but wanted to add a little humor in… tell me if I should continue with some light stuff it's still going to have serious moments though.


	7. Uh oh

"That's it!" Iruka shouted.

Kakashi took off but not being use to an extra pair legs he landed on his chin but still continued to run with his back legs and went skidding across the floor. Iruka easily tackled him. Iruka grabbed his snout and looked into his eyes.

"We do that in the toilet, or in you case outside."

Kakashi sneezed in his face. (If you have a big dog at home and they have ever sneezed on you know what I mean).

"You're not making thing any better for yourself you know." Iruka said wiping his face off.

---Later that day---

Iruka brought Kakashi to the academy with him instead of letting him stay home. Kakashi was in the corner of the room glaring at Iruka who was sitting at his desk checking papers before the student came. Iruka looked up to meet Kakashi's stare.

"If you keep it up I teach a lesson on the anadem of a dog and guess who gets to be the test subject."

Kakashi looked out the window at the snow falling. 'Why don't you ever want to when I suggest that we play that together?' Kakashi thought snickering.

The student shortly started filling to classroom. When noticing the new addition to the class a lot of the girl rushed over and started petting Kakashi he growled softly.

Kakashi stood up but being the larger than a few of the younger children that were hugging him lifted them off the ground inadvertently. Kakashi walked across the classroom to Iruka's desk still carrying a few passengers. Iruka stifled a chuckle. Kakashi growled.

"Okay everyone, to your seats." Iruka said shooing them off of Kakashi. "Kakashi why don't you walk around the halls and find something to do?" Iruka whispered.

Kakashi groaned and walked out of the classroom.

'What is there to do when you're a dog in the academy?'

Kakashi shuffled down the hall. Kurenai and Asuma walked around the corner.

"What a adorable dog." Kurenai said leaning over in front of Kakashi letting her breasts hang in front of his face. Kakashi may like guys but that doesn't mean he doesn't like women or their anadem either. Kakashi stared at her breasts as she started petting his back.

"Who does he belong to?"

"My guess is he's one of Kakashi's Nin dogs. Look it even looks like him." Asuma said pointing to his sharingan eye.

"Well should leave him to what ever he was doing, he was probably doing a task for Kakashi." Kurenai said getting up. Asuma and Kurenai walked away continuing their important conversation.

'Wow!' Kakashi thought blinking.

------End of Class-----

Iruka sat in has class. The children had gone him. Kakashi slowly walked into the classroom, his head was down and his tail was in between his legs.

"Tough day?"

Kakashi looked up at Iruka then growled slightly. It had been several hours since he had run into Asuma and Kurenai. His day was quite tough. He had several run-ins with students. He was very tired and felt his leg would give in on him.

"Well let's go home." Iruka said smiling at him.

-----Iruka's Place-----

Iruka feed Kakashi his pills and let him sleep for a few hours before making them dinner. Iruka came into the bedroom with a bowl of miso soup. Kakashi was awake. When he saw Iruka come in he turned away. Iruka felt hurt. Kakashi didn't like ignoring Iruka and he hated not talking to him, but now that he couldn't talk it made no difference what he felt. Iruka looked at him.

"Are you hungry?"

Kakashi just laid there and didn't answer.

"I made your favorite." Iruka said meekly. "Well I leave it here for when you want it." Iruka left the room.

Kakashi detested the way he made Iruka feel when he was acting like this; he could be exceedingly stubborn sometimes. He got out of bed and lapped up the soup. Iruka made the best miso soup. Iruka care almost too much for Kakashi. Kakashi sometimes didn't think that it was fair for Iruka to be treated like that. He got back into bed and snuggled into the warm sheets. It was wonderful but he couldn't enjoy it with out Iruka's affectionate body against his own.

Iruka sat in the living room on the couch. Kakashi and him had enjoyed many movies on that couch many of which Kakashi had slept trough. Kakashi looked so peaceful when he was asleep. The only place he had no troubles. When Iruka watched Kakashi sleep he had no quandaries either, unless Kakashi was having a seductive dream about him and awoke aroused. He remembered that one time he had woken up way too horny to control and Iruka's ass paid for that night. Iruka laughed slightly. Sure he had no problem being the uke but Kakashi was a rough lover. Iruka sighed. The grandfather clock rang eleven and Iruka decided to go to bed since there was nothing to do.

Kakashi was awake but pretending to sleep in the very corner of the bed. Iruka striped down to his boxers. He got into bed. It was a cold night, along night. It was hard for both of them to get to sleep but eventually they both dosed off. Iruka woke up first the following morning. Kakashi had some how wormed his way over to Iruka and was cuddled up against him. Iruka knew Kakashi got upset when they were fighting and he always knew how to end their fights. Iruka got out of bed trying not to wake Kakashi and walked into the bathroom. He let the bathtub fill with pleasantly warm water. This is how all their fights ended. Iruka got out of his boxers and into the tub.

Kakashi nudged the door to the bathroom open. Iruka was relaxing in the tub when Kakashi slipped in next to him. Kakashi laid his head against Iruka's chest.

This was the part when one of them apologized. But since Kakashi could not speak Iruka graced he cheek with his hand. Kakashi sighed the warm water made him feel as though everything was all right. Iruka knew how to calm Kakashi down and Kakashi knew how to get Iruka in the mood. It was a pretty fair battleground, but it was seldom that Kakashi would be turned down but it depended on the circumstances.

It took a while to dry Kakashi's fur but after it was dry they were both on the couch. Kakashi was on Iruka's lap they were watching 'Make-Out Violence' The Movie. Iruka looked at Kakashi with eye that showed so many emotions it was impossible to describe. Kakashi watched the television screen intently, as though absorbed. Kakashi wagged his tail as his favorite part came across the screen. Iruka didn't really like the movie or the books for that matter but it comforted Kakashi when he watched it with him. Iruka usually just watched Kakashi's reaction to the movie, studying his expressions, he could tell a lot about Kakashi by watching him.

It was the calm moments in life that were really priceless to Iruka.

-----After The Movie-----

Iruka and Kakashi were wrestling. Kakashi was on top of Iruka playfully nipping at his ears.

"Kakashi, no… have pity on the weak." Iruka said jokingly.

Kakashi licked Iruka's face then jumped off of Iruka letting him up. He started to get up. Iruka was on his hand and knees with his ass facing Kakashi. Taking advantage of the moment Kakashi got on top of Iruka and started dry humping him.

"Kakashi!" Iruka shouted, eyes wide.

Kakashi persisted.

"No Bad Kakashi. Stop!" Iruka shoved Kakashi off.

Kakashi whimpered.  
"No, I already told you. Besides you're a dog now!"

He growled at Iruka.

"Shut up!"

Kakashi leaped on him and took hold of Iruka's arm. He bit Iruka hard. Blood gently flowed down Iruka's arm. Iruka let out a scream of pain and swung Kakashi to the wall. His head hit first.

"Oh shit." Iruka said hearing the thud as Kakashi landed motionless to the ground. He was KO'd.

Ok next chapter is the last. But not to fear I will make a sequel leading off where this one leaves off. Oh sorry for taking so long though. 


	8. Yay

Kakashi awoke. Iruka was leaning over him.

"Your awake." Iruka sighed.

"Err…" Kakashi mumbled.

"It seems you've healed and you're your human self again." Iruka said.

"Really?" He said checking his side.

"Yep. Sorry for knocking you out." Iruka said submissively.

"Oh it's ok I deserved it. How long have I been asleep?"

"A few hours. You're probably hungry I'll go get you something." Iruka said leaving the room for only a few seconds.

"Kakashi what do you feel like eating? Kakashi…"

Kakashi leaped on Iruka. They landed hard on the bed. Kakashi quickly chained him to the bed.

"What the? Where did those chains?"

"You promised you would put out when I got better. Well… I'm all better." Kakashi said with an evil smile across his face.

"Kakashi! You know I don't like chains!"

"Oh but I do." Kakashi said eagerly ripping Iruka's and his own pants off positioning himself next to Iruka.

"Kakashi your not really going to do this to me now, are you! Please reconsiter!" Iruka said franticly.

"Too late." Kakashi said thrusting his cock into Iruka without any preparations.

Iruka screamed in pain. His eye welled up with tears. Kakashi silenced Iruka letting his lips meet his own. Kakashi grabbed Iruka's length and coordinated his thrusting with his hand moving up and down Iruka. Iruka had started to get hard at this point.

"Kashi…" Iruka moaned ignoring the pain.

"What is it…Iru." Kakashi said panting.

"You're… a pain in the ass." Kakashi just smiled.

----

A little raping action at the end there but hey Iruka Kakashi action of any kind is good right. I know it was short sorry. 


End file.
